


Just A Crush

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [15]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Avoidance, Break Up, Confessions, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Song: Just A Crush (Grace VanderWaal), The Swing Set (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: I advise you not to read the tags if you don’t want slight spoilers.The first part of this fic is based on some lyrics from "Just A Crush" by Grace VanderWaal.Costume day has come and passed. It’s now months later, and Cyrus is still upset about Kira but has "moved on" from his crush on TJ. In fact, he has a boyfriend now. But will it last? More importantly, does he actually want it to last? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this really requires a *trigger warning*, but a character hits themself in the face in frustration with themself which could be considered a self-inflicted injury so beware I guess.

❝ **You're talking 'bout a marriage and a life together. No, honey, I'm not looking for anything like what you're searching for.** ❞

❝ **And yes, it'd be nice, to hold hands once in a while. But you're over here, planning like wild.** ❞

❝ **You're just, just, just, you are, you are just a crush.** ❞

•••

♡

"Hey, babe, come look at this!" Cyrus called out to his, well, were they boyfriends? Cyrus thought so. I mean they did cuddle and hug and hold hands all the time. That counts as boyfriends, right?

Kaleb visibly cringed at the nickname as he made his way over to Cyrus. "Yeah? What's up?"

"What's wrong, Kal? You look upset."

"Nothing, nothing. What did you want me to see?" Kaleb sighed as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"I've been looking through Pinterest, and look! I saw this adorable looking wedding venue that someone found! Doesn't it look so cute? It would be so perfect for us!" Cyrus excitedly showed him his Pinterest dashboard. Then he scrolled down to another picture and added, "Oh, and you'd look so good in this suit. And this one too!"

Cyrus was getting so worked up over this, meanwhile, Kaleb was feeling very uncomfortable. He had been meaning to say something for a while, but couldn't find the words.

"Cyrus, um, we need to talk."

"What's up? Is everything alright?" Cyrus looked concerned. He turned to face him.

"Uh, no. Not really." Kaleb gulped before he continued. "You see, well. Ugh. This is really hard to say."

"It's okay, go ahead, take your time."

"You see, Cyrus, I'm not really the type of person you want me to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like you, but it doesn't have to be this serious. I mean you're always showing me stuff about weddings and things and talking about getting married in the future. You keep giving me all these pet names like Kal and babe and it's making me really uncomfortable."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Cyrus. But it's too much. We can hold hands and cuddle and stuff sometimes, but at the end of the day this is just a crush. And it's not likely to amount to anything more. I don't want to keep mistakenly leading you on any more than I already have."

"I think it's best if you just leave," Cyrus suddenly said through angry tears. "I don't mind that much if you don't like the pet names, or the wedding talk. But if you're not going to take this seriously at all I can't do this anymore. I thought we had something. But all I am to you is a friend you hold hands with?"

"Cyrus, please we can work this out-"

"Whatever, I think I'd rather be alone."

"Fine," Kaleb said as he walked out of Cyrus's room and slammed the door.

Cyrus was left there, phone slammed onto the floor, bawling his eyes out into his pillow. And yet, it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. It felt like he was crying because he was supposed to. Sure, he was upset. He was really upset. But there was no ache in his chest. Did he even ever like Kaleb at all? Or was it just a cover up? Maybe the tears were coming from a different place. A place of anxiety, a place of fear. Worry, that he would have no more distraction from his true feelings.

* * *

Later that day, Cyrus sat on the swings alone. He was rocking back and forth slowly, looking at the ground. Then he was startled out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Hey."

He turned around to see TJ there.

"TJ? what are you doing here?" Cyrus asked, confused. He would've thought the blonde would be hanging out with Kira this time of day. He almost always was.

"You've been avoiding me," TJ said, anxiously.

"No I haven't. I've just been busy. So have you. How is Kira, by the way?"

"Um. She's fine, I guess. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I don't even know anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but you're probably not gonna take no for an answer," Cyrus sighed, defeatedly.

"Nope," TJ smiled, sadly.

"I broke up with, s-someone," Cyrus stuttered out. "Well, not really broke up, I guess. It seems we were never really together."

"Oh," TJ said.

"They said I was being too serious and that apparently I was just a crush that was unlikely to ever amount to anything."

"I'm sorry," TJ told him, sitting down on the swing beside him.

"It's fine," Cyrus sighed. "That's not really entirely why I'm here though. I just- for some reason it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. As much as it _should_. And that scares me. It-it makes me think. Maybe I didn't really like them. Maybe...I was just...trying to cover up something else. Looking for a distraction."

"What do you think you were trying to cover up?" TJ asked, curiously.

"Nothing. It's not important," Cyrus lied. "I've already said too much. Just- go hang out with Kira like you want to." He stood up to leave.

"What are you talking about?" TJ stood up to follow him.

"Come on, TJ. She likes you, you obviously enjoy hanging out with her. You guys are great for each other."

"Why do you make it sound like I'm dating her or something? I'm not."

"Well you should. She makes you happy. And you deserve to be happy. I'm going home. Bye, TJ."

Cyrus walked away, leaving TJ standing there, confused as ever.

* * *

About a hour later, Cyrus heard a knock on his door. He groaned and got out of bed, trudging down the stairs. He opened the door to see TJ standing there, two large hot chocolates in his hands. He looked at TJ with wide eyes.

"Cyrus, I don't care about Kira. I don't like her like that. All we do is talk about basketball. I want to help you," TJ told the boy, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Teej, I-"

"Please, Cy. Don't send me away. You're my best friend and I hate knowing that you're this upset. I brought you some hot chocolate. I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie, help take your mind off things. If you want to."

Cyrus lightly blushed at the nickname. TJ was being so sweet. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and he mentally facepalmed. All the months and months of repressing and repressing was gone as all of his feelings for TJ came rushing back to him at once. There was nothing he could do now.

 _What is this boy doing to me?_ he thought.

"I'm not sure it would help that much, but alright. Sure." There was no more point in him trying to resist the athlete any longer. TJ clearly wasn't giving up any time soon.

Cyrus let him in, and they walked over to the living room. He handed TJ a box of DVDs and told him to pick any one he wanted. He was surprised when TJ picked out the movie Valentine's Day. He didn't think that TJ would be into romance movies, but he wasn't complaining. He loved that movie.

Halfway through the movie, TJ had his arm wrapped around Cyrus's shoulders. The smaller, brown-haired boy was blushing wildly. But, as luck would have it, TJ didn't notice, as he was too focused on the movie. Cyrus wanted so badly to lean his head onto TJ's shoulder, but he wasn't sure how okay with that TJ would be. So he kept his head up.

When the movie finished, Cyrus got up and turned off the TV. After he sat back down, TJ randomly said, "Could I ask you a question?"

"U-um sure," Cyrus replied.

"What was the name of the person you broke up with?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" TJ asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"I don't want you to hate me," Cyrus said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Cy, I could never hate you. I don't care who it is. Why would I be upset that you dumped a jerk who couldn't see how great you are?"

Cyrus would have normally blushed at that comment, but was so anxious right now that he didn't. "T-TJ...you d-don't understand-d."

"Then help me understand," TJ reassuringly smiled.

Cyrus looked down at his shaking hands and started crying. "T-TJ, I'm g-gay." He was full on sobbing at this point, as he hugged his chest and put his face in his knees. _Great._ he thought. _Not only am I having a freakish break down in front of him, but now he knows I'm gay, too. He's probably disgusted by me._

Immediately, TJ reached over and hugged the boy tightly, as Cyrus sobbed louder into his arms. "Cyrus, shh. It's okay. It doesn't matter to me. I would never hate you for that. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I would. I'm here now. I always will be. I love you."

Cyrus suddenly stopped crying, and sniffled as he looked up. "Y-you do?"

TJ quickly retracted his arms and, in his panicked state, stood up, saying, "Oh man. I'm sorry. You probably don't like me back. I mean you just went through a breakup. I'm so sorry, I just made things so awkward didn't I. Ugh. I'm so stupid!" He hit himself in the face and started pacing back and forth.

"T-TJ stop!" Cyrus yelled, and jumped up from the couch, grabbing his arms. He looked him in the eyes, smiling for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "TJ, I-I like you too. I l-love you actually. I have for a long time. I j-just got so jealous and upset when you started hanging out with Kira all the time, starting when you ditched our costume. And then this guy asked me out and I thought if I had a b-boyfriend it would make my crush on you go away. But then today it just all came back at once."

"Really? You l-like me too?" TJ asked. Cyrus nodded, letting go of his arms, and TJ smiled really big. He continued, "I've liked you for so so long and I never thought you'd actually like me back. I only did the costume with Kira because she said something that implied she knew and I was scared. So I wanted to prove her wrong. And then I started hanging out with her more because we both played basketball but I wanted to be hanging out with you. But she's just so clingy and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so sorry I hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"It's okay, TJ. Everything is okay now. I'm just so happy you like me."

"Who wouldn't like you?"

Cyrus blushed and looked away. TJ then grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and loving. Their lips moved together as Cyrus held onto TJ's shoulders. TJ kept his fingers on Cyrus' chin and his other hand on the back of his neck. When they pulled away, they both looked into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing.

"Cy?" TJ asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Do you mean like, for real, o-or?"

"For real."

"I would love to," Cyrus answered, and hugged him happily.


End file.
